titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Tetsu Hotaru Miya, AKA "Haima Angelos" (TT2)
Appearance Haima has blonde, medium-length, thick spiked hair. He's a tall and skinny guy with a lanky build. Street Clothes Haima is a little clueless when it comes to fashion, so he tends to copy whatever he sees others wearing around him. During his time on Earth, he used to wear his superheroing uniform, but his wife Keera eventually got him to branch out into normal clothes like T-shirts and jeans with sneakers—although these, like everything else he wears, are black. He tends to switch between something hyper-normal to something flashy like a tuxedo to the kind of clothes he saw most in Abysagalma: multi-layered tunics with wraps to cover the face, head, and neck and baggy pants with calf-length boots. He can sometimes wear these things at seemingly inappropriate times since it’s mostly about whatever strikes his fancy at the time, and he can shift his clothes on the fly. Uniform For a uniform, Haima wears a skin-tight black bodysuit with cut-outs on the shoulders; he also wears fingerless gloves. Personality Haima is still finding his footing when it comes to social interaction, so he can seem a bit withdrawn upon first meeting him. This isn’t because he’s particularly shy; he just doesn’t really know how to interact with people, and he often doesn’t have a lot to say. However, once you get to know him, he can be quite funny in an endearing way and even wax somewhat eloquent. He’s certainly someone who believes in actions speaking louder than words, however, which shows in his fierce devotion to his wife and best friend, Keera. One thing’s for sure: he rarely sees anything as too tough of a challenge for him, especially when it comes to keeping Keera safe. His confidence is nearly unparalleled, and it might be for good reason: Haima’s level of raw power is on-par with the Justice League. Powers and Abilities Relationships Keera "Night Hawk" Angelos Haima's wife, partner, and recruiter to the Titans. Haima first encountered Keera, AKA "Night Hawk," during his attempt to purify a city as per the Immortal Legion’s orders. Keera, despite her lacking abilities in controlling her superpowers, was able to match blades with Haima and refused to back down. Her dogged determination caught Haima's attention, and he deemed her worthy of mercy, leaving her with a warning to stay out of the Legion's way or face judgment. When they next met, they actually talked as equals and eventually became friends despite their opposing factions. Eventually, their talks shook Haima's faith in the Legion’s claims and eventually shattered them completely. Keera was one of the first people Haima told when he renounced his connection to the Legion. Through thick and thin, Keera was there as much as possible to support him--and to rescue him whenever he’d get in over his head. After everything they’d been through together, Haima could see that unlike the Brotherhood, unlike the Legion, Keera and the Titans truly were here to help people. He finally accepted Keera’s invitation to the Teen Titans, though he wouldn't serve with them long before he learned about the devastated state of his mother’s home-planet, Abysagalma, a world engulfed by constant war, corruption, and devastation. Haima rushed to the planet's aid, promising to return to Keera. It was during this time that the Brotherhood created its planet-wide shield, severing Haima from Keera and anyone else from Earth, though it wouldn’t be until weeks later that he’d receive a message from Keera through the Soul-Mark. Haima rushed back to Earth to find other heroes waiting just outside Earth’s atmosphere, just as helpless as he was to get to their friends and family. Haima knew Keera was in danger, that the Brotherhood had become too powerful for the Titans still on Earth to deal with on their own, but they were severed. Haima searched in vain for a way to break through the shield, but in the end, they all knew that it was all up to the Titans now. Needless to say, he was one of the first to fly through when the shield finally went down. He found Keera in no time, and the two shared a teary reunion as they both shared their feelings for each other. They dated for two years before getting married. Now, two years later, they’re expecting their first child, and Haima couldn’t be more proud. But with the Manifestation still threatening to take over the second he uses his powers, he’s stuck playing Tower-Parent with Keera, hoping and praying there will never come a time that he has to use his abilities to protect the ones he loves. Asulon :Asulon managed to convince Haima to join the Immortal Legion after displaying the Legion's incredible power. Asulon claimed to be a messenger of god, and Haima bought it hook, line, and sinker--his first decision independent of his brother, Houkou, who had made all the decisions for them up until this point. As such, Haima followed Asulon with blind devotion, determined to help the Legion purge the world of all non-believers, the impure. However, a variety of encounters with the skeptical Keera and eventually with the Angel of Death, Thanatos, caused Haima to realize the errors of his ways: Asulon was a liar. Enraged and thirsty for vengeance, determined to tear down the cancer he now recognized the Legion as, Haima marched on the Legion's chapel base to kill Asulon. His assassination attempt was unsuccessful, but Haima managed to kill many Legionnaires in the process... including his brother, whom he discovered had been resurrected by Asulon to be used as yet another arm of the Legion's powerbase. Thanatos Though Keera was highly instrumental in shattering Haima's false perceptions about the Legion, the final straw was meeting a real angel: Thanatos, the Angel of Death. Thanatos was able to confirm what Keera had been arguing all along: that Asulon, the leader of the Legion, was no a messenger of god as he'd claimed. Haima took an apprenticeship under the angel and gained new powers before returning to Earth to assist Thanatos with his work of reaping souls at their appointed time. Nicht Haima's father, a being from the sixth dimension and, as such, incredibly powerful. Though Nicht was distant for most of Haima's life and only relatively recently began to directly interact with Haima, it's unclear whether this was due to his poor attempt at parenting or some other motive. Nicht has shown up whenever Haima has been in dire need of assistance, but it seems that something holds Nicht back from directly interfering with Haima's life--perhaps because Nicht's very presence alone could potentially harm people. Nicht and his brother Elohim both do seem to exude an aura of power so strong that it can keep even Haima, as powerful as he is, pinned to the floor if they wish it. Haima didn't seem to harbor any outright resentment toward his father. Indeed, when he met his father face-to-face for the first time, Haima actually sought to grow closer to his father despite Nicht somewhat having held him at arm's length up until that point. It seems Nicht may have a similar struggle as Haima when it comes to social interactions, seemingly a little uncomfortable and unsure when it comes to emotional intimacy. However, it doesn't seem to mean that Nicht does not care about his son. Clearly there is some affection there, or Elohim would have never attempted to target Haima in order to harm Nicht. Nicht's care for his son became especially apparent when Haima and Keera were married, as Nicht went out of his way not only to attend the ceremony but to use his abilities to create a nearly fantastical landscape for the wedding to take place in. Elohim Haima's paternal uncle, a being from the sixth dimension and, as such, immensely powerful--so much so that he developed a god complex, naming himself one of the names of God. Elohim was driven by a maddening sense of superiority and that, coupled with his insane jealousy of his brother Nicht, caused Elohim to vow to ruin Nicht's life in every way imaginable--in one part, through Nicht's son, Haima. Needless to say, Haima was not on good terms with his uncle, who sought to ruin Haima's life before destroying him. Haima and Nicht were able to work together to foil Elohim's plans to harm Haima, but it took a great deal of time and their best efforts on both their parts. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to prevent Haima from encountering his uncle's final hurrah: the Manifestation, a personification of rage that Elohim had created and that had been implanted in Haima when he’d still been in his mother’s womb. Upon Haima's return to Abysagalma, the Manifestation was reawoken from its slumber, and it fought Haima for control over Haima's body. Houkou Haima grew up with his younger brother Houkou. Given Haima's debilitating bio-suit to restrain his abilities, Houkou essentially became the guiding presence and leader of the two, with Haima simply following along to keep his brother safe. For many, many years, Haima was simply content to tag along with Houkou and allow him to make all their decisions. It was Houkou's decision to join the mafia in Japan and later Greece, and it was Houkou's choice to join the Brotherhood after that. However, situations slowly began to awaken Haima to the realization that he didn't exactly agree with Houkou on every point. This culminated in an altercation that ended up pitting Houkou and Haima against each other. When Houkou lashed out, Haima attacked in self-defense... and it ultimately ended in Houkou's death. Haima blamed himself for Houkou's demise... until discovering that Asulon had brought Houkou back from the dead to serve the Legion. With more freedom to cause as much havoc as he desired, as long as he heeded Asulon's beck and call, Houkou was more than willing to attack his own brother, despite Haima's distaste at fighting his own brother again, especially after only just learning he was still alive. However, Haima was ultimately forced to not only fight Houkou, but to destroy him with an ability he had learned from Thanatos in order to protect Keera. This would later come to haunt him, however, as Houkou returned in an even more powerful and less-human form: a negative consequence of Haima using this ability on someone whose life was not ready to be reaped. Houkou transformed from his already corrupted and twisted personality into a being of raw lust: a Deathmask. Gone was Haima's brother, replaced by an indestructible, nearly-unbeatable being who sought to take whatever it could... including attempting to take over Haima's body. Eventually, the Deathmask was utterly destroyed by a mysterious organization that was keeping tabs on Haima... though Haima had known that as soon as the Deathmask formed, that was the moment he had truly lost his brother for good. Aria II Haima cares about his younger sister very much, despite her prickly personality. Though they haven't had much time to spend together, Haima would go out of his way to protect her at any cost to himself. Aria I Haima's mother. She loved Haima... for a brief time until she abandoned him and his younger brother, Houkou. Though Houkou would be raised alongside Haima, their youngest sibling, Aria II, would be taken away from them when they were all quite small. Aria I walked out of Haima's life when he was young and has made no attempt to contact him since. Given her propensity to sleep around and have other men's children, it doesn't seem like she cares all that much about him. However, Haima seems like he has very little desire to reconnect with his mother, either; both seeming content to go their separate ways. Myra Due to Haima's having been locked off Earth during the Brotherhood shield incident, Myra hadn't had an opportunity to meet her best friend Keera's love interest until after the shield went down. It resulted in some tension as Myra went big-sister mode on Haima, questioning his intentions with Keera. However, after a productive conversation between the two, Myra decided she liked the guy and could tell that he had only the best in mind for Keera. History Backstory ---- There wasn’t much normal about Haima, but his parents loved him, at least for a time. But after the doctor delivered him, he was crying... and he fried the doctor in a field of dark matter so cold it burned the poor man. Prompted by a superpowered mad genius codenamed Shark, the Japanese government took the child into custody. At one year old, Haima found himself and his infant brother prisoners of the madman. The scientists trapped Haima in a suit that inhibited his rays from going out of control. The suit, some advanced form of bio-engineering, was able to heal itself, preventing Haima’s powers from breaking free of it. But the exo-suit was like a prison, inflexible, and it forced Haima’s spine to adjust to fit inside as he grew. When Haima was only eleven, he began formulating a plan to escape the facility. Shark and his scientists discovered Haima’s super-strength firsthand when the then-sixteen-year-old Haima and his brother Houkou broke free. They fled to Greece from their birthplace in Japan. There Houkou got them work for the mafia, where Haima earned his nickname, Haima Angelos, which was Greek for “Blood Angel.” It was also during this time that a Brotherhood of Evil recruiter found the brothers and tried to sway them to join the Brotherhood ranks... forcefully. Haima killed the man with such ease that the next man was the Brotherhood leader himself. He convinced Houkou that a better world awaited at the end of the Brotherhood's world conquest. Houkou agreed to join, and Haima, as always, followed his brother. But during their stint as Brothers of Evil, Houkou, Haima, and a number of other potential recruits were visited by a holy man claiming to be God: Asulon. Asulon convinced one of their number to join his Immortal Legion, to take the world and shape it according to “God’s” design... starting with eliminating Houkou, whose power involved using a demon dog. Houkou was brutally murdered before Haima’s eyes, and Haima, choosing to follow Asulon, devoured Houkou's pet and superpower, his now-unchained demon dog. Haima didn’t know it then, but this act increased his power exponentially, eventually enabling his dark-matter to become so strong that he used it to completely break free of his exo-suit prison. At last, he could use his dark-matter freely, but his body was frail due to his strength almost solely coming from his powers. But Haima’s story was far from over. He encountered Keera, AKA Night Hawk, during his attempt to purify a city as per Asulon’s orders. Keera, despite her lacking abilities in controlling her superpowers, was able to match blades with Haima and refused to back down. Her dogged determination to protect others at all costs granted her mercy from the powerful Haima. When they next met, they actually talked as equals and eventually became friends despite their opposing factions. Keera shook his full faith in the Legion’s claims, which were ultimately shattered completely after Haima encountered a real angel, Thanatos, the Angel of Death, who confirmed that Asulon was no god. Haima took an apprenticeship under the angel and gained new powers, returning to Keera to explain that he’d renounced his connection to the Legion. Haima was instrumental in destroying the Legion and ultimately was forced to kill his own brother (who Asulon had resurrected to serve him) and his uncle, an incredibly powerful being from the sixth dimension who had orchestrated every terrible thing that had happened to Haima up to this point. But Haima very nearly died in the process. And through it all, Keera had been there as much as possible to support him and rescue him whenever he’d gotten in over his head. After everything they’d been through together, Haima could see that unlike the Brotherhood, unlike the Legion, Keera and the Titans truly were here to help people. He finally accepted Keera’s invitation to the Teen Titans. However, shortly after his acceptance, Haima was called to greater matters than the petty crimes on Earth. He was alerted to the devastated state of his mother’s home-planet, Abysagalma, a world nearly engulfed by constant war, corruption, and devastation. Haima knew he couldn’t turn a blind eye to the helpless people, so he vowed he’d return, left Keera and the Titans, and made his way to Abysagalma. It was during this time that he awakened the Manifestation, a personification of rage that his uncle had created and that had been implanted in him when he’d still been in his mother’s womb. One last laugh from his defeated uncle. The Manifestation was incredibly powerful, and Haima struggled to keep it in check. It wanted control of his body, but he refused to let it, knowing he’d turn into a monster under its thrall. The only way he could keep it under control was by not using his dark energy abilities. Meanwhile, the Brotherhood created its planet-wide shield, though Haima would not discover he'd been severed from Keera until weeks later, when he received a message from Keera through the Soul-Mark. Haima rushed back to Earth to find other heroes waiting just outside Earth’s atmosphere, just as helpless as he was to get to their friends and family. Haima knew Keera was in danger, that the Brotherhood had become too powerful for the Titans still on Earth to deal with on their own, but they were trapped on the outside, unable to help. Haima searched in vain for a way to break through the shield, but in the end, they all knew that it was all up to the Titans now. Needless to say, he was one of the first to fly through when the shield finally went down. He found Keera in no time, and the two shared a teary reunion as they both shared their feelings for each other. They dated for two years before getting married. Now, two years later, they’re expecting their first child, and Haima couldn’t be more proud. But with the Manifestation still threatening to take over the second he uses his powers, he’s stuck playing Tower-Parent with Keera, hoping and praying there will never come a time that he has to use his abilities to protect the ones he loves. Kaldra's Welcome Home Party ---- When the Titans heard that their long-time friend Kaldra Sargt was coming back to Earth, Haima helped set up an elaborate welcome home party for the Vulkrixian, eager to meet the ally who had helped Keera so much during the shield crisis. However, before Haima can get acquainted with Kaldra much, Wyndfyre and Roxer's communicators go off with an emergency alert, drawing them and their tower-mate Myra to Shoan City to deal with an alien attack and interrupting the party. Kaldra still wants to show off his impressive new ship, The Tempest to the rest of the remaining Titans though, and Haima and Keera are among those happy to oblige. Kaldra teleports them onto the ship, proudly proclaiming it's his upgrade from the Sentinels due to his permanent post... and his gift to the Titans, to serve as a new Titan command center. But just as Kaldra is about to take them on a tour, Keera's communicator also goes off, this time with a distress signal from her old friend and mentee, Ophelia. Keera is quite confused and alarmed, as Ophelia is supposed to be training with the Justice League.Post #21 Kaldra is equally eager to rescue Ophelia, himself being quite close to her as well, so he takes Keera and Haima to the distress signal location using The Tempest's teleportation room. First Flight ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *"The Talk" *Welcome Home Party! *First Flight Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes For all continuities of Haima Angelos, click here. Category:Tabs